


Chapter 1 of Genesis but the author has a lisp

by ItsThomasB



Category: jesus - Fandom
Genre: God - Freeform, Jesus Fandom, Lisp, Other, POV Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsThomasB/pseuds/ItsThomasB
Summary: Genethith altho Nicki Minaj is God here so deal with it
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Chapter 1 of Genesis but the author has a lisp

**Author's Note:**

> More chapterths are coming thoon 🙏

In the beginning when Nicki Minaj created the heaventh and the earth,  
[1:2] the earth wath a formleth void and darkneth covered the face of the deep, while a wind from Nicki Minaj thwept over the face of the waterth.  
[1:3] Then Nicki thaid, "Let there be light"; and there wath light.  
[1:4] And Nicki Minaj thaw that the light wath good; and Nicki theparated the light from the darkneth.  
[1:5] Nicki Minaj called the light Day, and the darkneth she called Night. And there wath evening and there wath morning, the firtht day.  
[1:6] And Nickij thaid, "Let there be a dome in the midtht of the waterth, and let it theparate the waterth from the waterth."  
[1:7] tho Nicki Minaj made the dome and theparated the waterth that were under the dome from the waterth that were above the dome. And it wath tho.  
[1:8] Nicki Minaj called the dome thky. And there wath evening and there wath morning, the thecond day.  
[1:9] And Nicki thaid, "Let the waterth under the thky be gathered together into one place, and let the dry land appear." And it wath tho.  
[1:10] Nicki called the dry land Earth, and the waterth that were gathered together she called theath. And Nicki thaw that it wath good.  
[1:11] Then Nicki Minaj thaid, "Let the earth put forth vegetation: plantth yielding theed, and fruit treeth of every kind on earth that bear fruit with the theed in it." And it wath tho.  
[1:12] The earth brought forth vegetation: plantth yielding theed of every kind, and treeth of every kind bearing fruit with the theed in it. And Nicki Minaj thaw that it wath good.  
[1:13] And there wath evening and there wath morning, the third day.  
[1:14] And Nicki thaid, "Let there be lightth in the dome of the thky to theparate the day from the night; and let them be for thignth and for theathonth and for dayth and yearth,  
[1:15] and let them be lightth in the dome of the thky to give light upon the earth." And it wath tho.  
[1:16] Nicki Minaj made the two great lightth - the greater light to rule the day and the lether light to rule the night - and the thtarth.  
[1:17] Nicki Minaj thet them in the dome of the thky to give light upon the earth,  
[1:18] to rule over the day and over the night, and to theparate the light from the darkneth. And Nicki Minaj thaw that it wath good.  
[1:19] And there wath evening and there wath morning, the fourth day.  
[1:20] And Nicki thaid, "Let the waterth bring forth thwarmth of living creatureth, and let birdth fly above the earth acroth the dome of the thky."  
[1:21] tho Nicki Minaj created the great thea monthterth and every living creature that moveth, of every kind, with which the waterth thwarm, and every winged bird of every kind. And Nicki thaw that it wath good.  
[1:22] Nicki Minaj blethed them, thaying, "Be fruitful and multiply and fill the waterth in the theath, and let birdth multiply on the earth."  
[1:23] And there wath evening and there wath morning, the fifth day.  
[1:24] And Nicki Minaj thaid, "Let the earth bring forth living creatureth of every kind: cattle and creeping thingth and wild animalth of the earth of every kind." And it wath tho.  
[1:25] Nicki Minaj made the wild animalth of the earth of every kind, and the cattle of every kind, and everything that creepth upon the ground of every kind. And Nicki Minaj thaw that it wath good.  
[1:26] Then Nick thaid, "Let uth make humankind in our image, according to our likeneth; and let them have dominion over the fithh of the thea, and over the birdth of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the wild animalth of the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepth upon the earth."  
[1:27] tho Nicki Minaj created humankind in hith image, in the image of Nicki Minaj she created them; male and female she created them.  
[1:28] Nicki Minaj blethed them, and Nicki thaid to them, "Be fruity and multiply, and fill the earth and thubdue it; and have dominion over the fithh of the thea and over the birdth of the air and over every living thing that moveth upon the earth."  
[1:29] Nicki Minaj thaid, "thee, I have given you every plant yielding theed that ith upon the face of all the earth, and every tree with theed in itth fruit; you thall have them for food.  
[1:30] And to every beatht of the earth, and to every bird of the air, and to everything that creepth on the earth, everything that hath the breath of life, I have given every green plant for food." And it wath tho.  
[1:31] Nicki Minaj thaw everything that she had made, and indeed, it wath very good. And there wath evening and there wath morning, the thixth day.


End file.
